Twas the night before Triple X-mas
by KODfreak
Summary: Frank tells the family and friends the wonderful story about the famous Transylvanian holiday. Follow up to my nightmare series.
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas eve on earth, and the Castle never celebrated the holiday. Instead they celebrated the Trannsylvanian equivalent, called XXX-mas, or Triple X-mas. Columbia had no idea about the holiday, although it was very much like christmas. There was a pine tree, though it was covered in weird looking ornaments of strange shapes. And by the fireplace, hung fishnet stockings. Columbia couldn't really understand it, so she decided to talk to Frank. It was about a year since all the events with Vienna Beef.

"Uh...Frankie?" asked Coulmbia.

"Yes?" asked Frank hanging up some decorations.

"What's uh...Triple X-mas?"

Frank stopped.

"What's Triple X-mas? WHAT'S TRIPLE X-MAS? Only the most greatest holiday in the history of ever!"

"I don't understand."

"Hmmm. Tell you what. When the kids and the others get here, I'll tell the great story of XXX-mas!"

"Okay!"

About thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Riff Raff answered it. At the door were his now grown up children, Richy and Nellie.

"Richy! Nellie!" Riff Raff said as he both hugged them. Richy and Nellie were both wearing christmas sweaters. "How is it living on Transexual?"

"Great! we kick it every night at Mimi's club."

"Sounds nice."

"Oh, and daddy, I am lovin' the red dress coat and pants!"

"Ha ha ha, yeah thanks."

Magenta then walked in the room. She was wearing a sexy santa like outfit, which consisted of a red midriff top with white around the neck area, and a small red santa styled skirt. she also wore a pair of red fishnets and boots.

"My my. Hello my most sexy sister." Riff Raff said putting his arms around his wife and kissing her.

"Oh! My special little guy!" said Magenta going over and hugging and kissing her son.

"Hi Mommy! And I must say, you look Fa-bu-lous!"

"Oh, thanks Richy. And Nellie, you are looking radient as usual."

"Thanks Aunt Genta!"

"Come on in and join the party!"

Patty walked in the room. She was wearing a santa styled dress and hat.

"Hi Richy and Nellie!"

"Oh hi sis! How are you and your boyfriend Noah doing?"

"Hee hee, great! He's coming over in a while to join us so his dad and Annie can spend a night together."

"Well good for you! So. How was your first night of sex?"

"It was amazing!"

"Yeah, Nellie and I watched." said Richy, causing him to be elbowed by Nellie.

"Wha?...but how?"

"From the monitor."

"I ought to disable that..."

Columbia and Eddie joined the room.

"Nellie!" Columbia said hugging her daughter.

"Hi mom."

"Oh I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too!"

Richy and Nellie went to their room to get settled in. After a bit, another knock was heard. Riff Raff answered it again.

"Oh! Well hello Spike and Mimi. And merry Triple X-mas."

"Aww, same for you Riff Raff!" said Mimi. "I think Charles and Nation should be here any minute."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"That must be them!"

And sure enough it was them. Noah was with them too.

"NOAH!" squealed Patty as she hugged and kissed him.

"Hi Patty. Merry Christmas."

"Uh...don't you mean merry Triple X-mas?"

"What's that?"

Patty gasped.

"You don't know what Triple X-man is? It's the holiday us Transylvanians are celebrating! You'll love it! Frankie is going to tell us the story about it!"

"Hmmm...okay."

"Alright everybody!" announced Frank. Everyone gather by the fireplace! Time for the story!"

Everyone met in the fireplace room where the Triple X-mas tree was and the fishnet stockings were hung.

"Okay Everyone." said Frank. "On Transexual, indeed, half the planet is land, and half the planet is water, but in the very center of the moonlit ocean, is an island, where a jolly old being lives. His name is Tranny-Claus! Oh...second to me, he is one of the most sexiest men on the planet! Oh he is a wonderful specimen! Every night on december twenty fifth as it is on this planet, He rides his magical sleigh, pulled by oh so magical, cross dressing, transylvanian reindeer, wearing the most lavish reindeer corsets and fishnets you ever did see. He has a large sack...filled with presents that he delivers to the good people of Transylvania. Not only that, but ANY Transylvanian ANYWHERE is delivered presents! He's just that awesome!"

The look on Patty's face implied that she ate the story up. Noah however had a look of skeptisism on his face.

"And the best part is he knows exactly what you want! Isn't that great!"

"Ooooohhhh." everyone said.

"Alright my subjects! Time for bed! We must wait until tomorrow!"

Everyone but Patty left the room. Noah took notice.

"Aren't you coming to bed Patty?"

"How can I! Oh my god! Tranny-Claus is coming! I think I'm going to wait here until he comes!"

"Uhhh Patty, I don't want to burst your bubble, but I don't think Tranny-Claus is coming."

"Wha?...But why not?"

"I don't think he's real..."

"He has to be! Frankie sounded so sure!"

"Nobody has cross dressing reindeer."

"Oh Noah, you've seen crazier things."

He had to admit, he has.

"Well, you can stay out here if you want but I'm going to bed.

Patty stayed there on the couch. Soon, an hour went by, then another, then another. But then...

"HO HO HO!"

A jolly cross dressing man came down the chimney holding a bag. He looked over to see a blanket covering a body, and blonde hair at the end.

"Ohh, sleeping like a little angel."

"Tranny-Claus?" asked Patty walking into view.

"What the?"

Patty removed the blanket. It was just a doll.

"Well you played me like a sap! Ho ho ho."

"I knew you were real!"

"Well of course I am!"

"Come on! I have to go show Noah!"

"Ohh Ho ho ho, Patty, I am much to busy to stay."

"I have some fresh baked cookies!"

"Ohh! Now you're speaking my language! Oh ho ho!"

"Okay! Stay right here! Don't move!"

Patty then excitingly went to her room where Noah was sleeping.

"NOAH! NOAH! Wake up wake up!"

"Wha! What? Patty what happened?"

"Tranny-Claus is here! Come on!" Patty answered taking his hand and leading him into the fireplace room. The room was empty.

"Huh?...But he was just here."

"Patty I think you were just having a dream."

"No! Noah I swear, he was right here!"

"I'm going back to bed."

Just then Tranny-Claus walked back in.

"NOAH! NOAH LOOK!" shouted Patty grabbing Noah. Noah rubbed his eyes.

"...Tranny-Claus?"

"Ho ho ho! Merry Triple X-mas Noah!"

"Huh...you are real!"

"Indeed I am. While I don't give presents to earth children, I will make an exception for you, as you helped save my galaxy!" Tranny-Claus said giving him a wrapped gift.

"Thanks."

"Now, I have already put all the presents under the tree and in the stockings, so I must be off. Thanks for the cookies! Ho ho ho!"

And with that, Tranny-Claus flew up the chimney.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Noah and Patty woke up on the couch snuggled in a blanket in the fireplace room. There were presents everywhere.

"It's Triple X-mas! It's Triple X-mas!" shouted Patty as she darted up.

"Wow. Look at all the presents." observed Noah. Patty ran through the castle waking everybody up.

"Mom! Eddie! Wake up! It's Triple X-mas!"

She ran into Riff Raff's room.

"Dad! Magenta! Wake up!"

And soon everyone met up in the fireplace room and were shocked at the amount of presents.

Nellie looked at a present that was to her from Tranny-Claus. Everyone watched as she opened it up. Inside was a brand new baby sized corset and tiny fishnet leggings. They looked christmas themed.

"Oh!...Heh heh." Nellie said as she blushed.

"Hmph! Well Nellie, that certainly won't fit you." said Riff Raff.

"Ha ha...yeah..."

"I would say that size would fit...a baby..."

Richy and Nellie looked at each other nervously.

"Nellie..." said Columbia. "Are you...pregnant?"

"*Sigh*...yes..."

"OH MY GOD! Nellie I'm so happy for you!" Shouted Columbia. Riff Raff laughed.

"Well Columbia, I suppose we should start calling you grandma." He said. Columbia's eyes widened.

"WHAT! I'm too young to be a grandma! Well it doesn't matter, Riff Raff you are going to be a grandpa!"

"Ha ha ha! I don't mind. Nellie, I am very happy for you. If there's anything you and Richy need, we will be happy to send to you."

"Aw, thanks dad!"

And soon everyone else opened their presents, including the ones they got in their fishnet stockings.

"Wow! A new sax!" said Eddie.

"AHH! A new sequin hat!" said Columbia.

"I know!" said Patty. "Tranny-Claus said he knew exactly what everyone wanted."

"What do you mean?" asked Frank.

"He came last night! Noah and I both saw and met him!"

"Wow! What was he like? Was he...manly?"

"Kind of!"

"Oh! I know! I have him on tape on the monitor! I can prove to the whole planet that he's real!"

"Uh...Frank I think you should erase that tape." said Noah.

"But...why?"

"Because, if you were reveal his existence, the world would be in shock. You see, Earthlings have a simular guy named Santa. If they were find out about Tranny, then they would be devastated."

"Ohh...I suppose you are right."

"So Noah, what did Tranny-Claus give you?" asked Patty.

"Hmm let me check."

Noah unwrapped the box and opened it up.

"Huh?...It's an...engagement ring..." Noah said in surprise. Patty was shocked as well as everybody else.

"Uh...Here Patty." said Noah gesturing to give the ring to Patty.

"OH MY GOD! Noah...are you asking to marry me?"

"Well...uh...ha ha...sure...here you go." Noah said putting the ring on her finger.

"OH NOAH! OF COURSE I will marry you! I LOVE YOU!" Patty said giving him a big constricting hug before kissing him deeply.

"Oh...Uh Patty...I love you too." Noah thought, wondering how his father would react.

"Where should we have our wedding? Oh! Let's go to England!"

"Uhh...sure."

"I always wanted to go to Blackpool Pleasure Beach!"

"Okay...we can go...but...listen...Patty. I'm not sure I want to marry you."

"Wha...WHAT?"

"I have my whole life ahead of me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to get married yet."

Patty stared at him in shock. Then suddenly, she cried and ran to her room. Everyone heard the door slam. Riff Raff looked at Noah with an angry look on his face.

"Noah...words can not express what kind of hurt I want you to recieve right now."

"Riff, please."

"Stay out of this Magenta! In this kind of situation, Transylvanians would force a shotgun wedding. But perhaps I could convince you otherwise. If you really do love my daughter, then I say, why shouldn't you marry her?"

"Well...I don't know if she's the one. I mean...I do love her alot."

"Then if you do, you should marry her. if you are happy with her now, what difference does it make?"

"Hmmm. Okay, I'll talk to her."

Noah walked over to Patty's room. She was still crying on her bed. Noah sat next to her.

"Patty, I did some thinking."

"It's okay Noah. I understand, I kind of rushed you into it. It's a big decision, I know, and I respect it if you don't want to marry me."

"But I do."

"What?"

"Patty, I love you. I guess I was just afraid and nervous. It is a big decision, I know. But you are prefect for me."

"Oh Noah!" Patty said before kissing him on the lips. "This is the best Triple X-mas ever!"

The end 


End file.
